With the development of technologies, a vehicle can provide various functions for a passenger's convenience in addition to a driving function. In order to provide various functions, the vehicle has a combination of a plurality of modules for providing the functions.
A driver needs to check the states of the plurality of modules periodically in order to maintain and manage the vehicle. Accordingly, the vehicle outputs information about the states of the plurality of modules visually and aurally, thereby helping the driver recognize the states of the modules.
For example, if the vehicle determines that the abrasion of a specific component constituting a module is too deep for the vehicle to travel normally, the vehicle informs the driver of the result of the determination to induce the driver to replace the component. The vehicle displays the amount of fuel on the cluster to thereby inform the amount of fuel visually.
Further, the vehicle can inform the driver of information about the states of the modules using a more intuitive method such as a haptic feedback.